


Seriously?

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Patton is a mischievous little shit, prankster patton strikes again, virgil is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 17





	Seriously?

Patton was hiding in a cupboard, a large grin spread across his lips which he had his hands over to try and stop himself giggling.

He was waiting for the inevitable result of what he'd done.

He heard Logans alarm go off and immediately get silenced as the logical trait moved on autopilot, his internal clock already set so he could go through his morning routine without barely opening his bleary eyes.

There was a beat of silence followed by an annoyed grunt and the sound of draws being opened and slammed shut.

After a minute of this there was a large sigh.

Patton scooted further back in the cupboard as it was opened and managed to pass Logans notice.

Logan slammed the door shut and groaned in aggravation. He checked the time and saw he was already behind schedule so he gave up his search and wandered out towards the kitchen, planning on drinking as much coffee as possible.

He'd had a particularly late night and was slightly regretting it now so when he walked in the kitchen and heard Roman snort with laughter he sent him a withering glare and growled "Don't say a freaking word or I'll cut off all your hair in your sleep."

Roman immediately fell silent and left, not wanting to be around the sleep deprived trait.

Virgil shuffled in, a scowl on his face as he saw Logan with the coffee pot.

"Give! Now!" Virgil demanded and though Logan was sleep deprived he wasn't too out of it to ignore Virgil.

Virgil was definitely the champion when it came to mornings. He'd proven that by actually biting Roman when he'd tried to take the coffee pot from him.

Patton had obviously told Virgil off but the situation had definitely proven something, no one got in the way of Virgils morning caffeine.

Virgil filled a mug with coffee for the logical traits then shuffled out with the coffee pot in his hand, drinking it straight from the pot and not caring when Roman tried to tell him not to.

Logan sighed but grabbed the mug of coffee and drained it almost instantly.

Suddenly a happy humming came from behind him and Logan turned around to see Patton with a huge smile.

"Morning Logan." Patton said cheerily and Logan groaned in response.

"Is someone feeling a bit grumpy today?" Patton asked stepping closer with a grin.

Logan opened his eyes to tell Patton to go away and his eyes locked onto an item of clothing hanging from the cheery traits neck.

"Is... Is that my tie?" Logan asked and Patton giggled.

Logan took a deep breath and spoke in a forced calm voice. "I'm not joking around now Patton, give me my tie back."

Patton leant closer with a grin. "I thought you were only serious when you wore a tie? You're not wearing one now so you mustn't be serious."

"Patton, give me my tie!" Logan growled.

"Seriously?" Patton asked and Logan grabbed the tie and pulled Patton forward.

"Give me the tie!" he said in a low voice.

Pattons lips spread wide in a mischievous grin. "Or what Logie?"

Logan opened his mouth to say something and was cut off as Patton planted a quick kiss on his face, slipped the tie off and wandered out with a giggle, leaving the logical trait trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Seriously Patton?" he yelled before groaning as Patton laughed at his choice of words.


End file.
